


Read You Like a Book

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Negan - Freeform, Negan Fluff, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Negan wants to get to know a girl by reading her favorite book.





	Read You Like a Book

**Author's Note:**

> If you can, could you please do an imagine where Negan finds his crush reading a book and then later on his crush catches him reading the same book cos he wants to know why crush likes the books so much? :)

There wasn’t much to do these days. No jobs to go to in the morning, no school to attend, no errands to run. Well, no normal errands anyway. Errands these days included fighting off biters and killing anyone who got in your way.

Well, you didn’t do that but your group sure as hell did. Negan, the leader of your group had practically made a career out of scaring other groups into giving him supplies. He killed like it was fun and he was nowhere near apologetic about it. But he always had a soft spot for you and since joining the saviors, you hadn’t stepped foot into the outside world. The only biters you saw anymore were the ones locked up in those cages being impaled.

Since there wasn’t much else to do, you spent most of your days reading. You’d been trying to slow down on that since you didn’t exactly have an endless selection of books anymore. But it was enough to make the days pass by.

“Negan, I think it’s time Y/N started pulling her own damn weight around here,” Dwight said to Negan, pointing at you as you were lying on Negan’s couch reading a book, “That’s all she does, Negan. All day.”

“So?” Negan said, pausing for a moment to smile at you. His soft spot for you at first had merely been because he thought you were beautiful and just wanted to look at you. Over time, that had turned into something more but he’d never spoken of it. After the silence had gone on too long, Negan shrugged, “She’s more useful here.”

“What, for you to stare at her some more?” Dwight retorted, “You’ve been acting like a teenager ever since you saw her. If you’re gonna make a move why won’t you just do it?”

Negan frowned, “Instead of lecturing me, why don’t you go find something to do, Dwight?”

“I’m just saying,” Dwight muttered as he walked away, “We’re shorthanded and all you can do is stare at her. Make a move, man.”

Negan snarled under his breath but offered Dwight nothing in response. Instead, he wandered into his bedroom, smiling as he watched you lick your finger to turn the page of your back. He stood behind you, looking at the tiny print of your book.

“What’re you reading, Y/N?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing,” you replied, “I saw that you had The Exorcist in your collection and I had to read it.”

“Really?” Negan glanced at his bookshelf, “Is it good?”

“For sure!” you exclaimed, “I’m not sure the movie did it justice! I’m absolutely thrilled that you have it.”

“It can’t be that good,” Negan chuckled.

“Ya know, Negan, maybe if you took a moment to sit down and read, you wouldn’t be so wound up all the time,” you remarked. You sat up and tucked a bookmark in your book, setting it down on the table, “It’s really relaxing, Negan. Really.”

“Right,” Negan scoffed, “Like I’ve got time to read. I’ll just leave that entire bookshelf to you, darlin’.”

You giggled and placed your hand on Negan’s arm, “You can act like you’re too tough for things like reading. But I know you’ve got a soft, creamy center.”

He would’ve laughed that off and told you that you didn’t know shit but that sparkle in your eye and the genuine smile you had on your face and not the nervous kind he was so used to seeing kept him from saying it. He just shook his head, grinning like an idiot as he walked away. There would soon come a time when he wouldn’t be able to resist that smile of yours anymore.

“Hey!” Dwight said to you the next day as you were sitting in your usual spot, “Can you do me a favor, Y/N?”

You set down your book, “Sure, what is it?”

“Why don’t you make yourself useful and help out with breakfast?” Dwight grumbled, “If you can anyway. You’ve been sitting on your ass so much I just assumed you forgot how to do anything.”

“I haven’t, jackass,” you retorted as you slammed your book down on the coffee table, “Negan wants me where he wants me I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Well, you’re not one of his wives so you’ll be good if you’re gone for a few minutes,” Dwight shot back, “Now let’s get going. Move it.”

You could stay here until the camp collapsed and fell apart and Dwight would still treat you like you were one of the many prisoners Negan brought in. Groaning, you shoved past Dwight, “I hate you.”

Dwight just gave you a laugh in response as he followed you to the kitchen. As the two of you left, Negan was getting out of the shower. He shook his wet hair out with a towel as he came into his bedroom, expecting to find you in your usual spot. But to his surprise and disappointment, you were gone. But your book was still sitting on the couch and it suddenly fascinated him. You had spoken so highly of this thing, he had to know. Knowing this was something you thoroughly enjoyed, he figured it had to be good. 

Negan tossed his towel onto his bed and sat down on the couch, opening the book to the first page. He would only read a few pages just to see if you were right about how amazing it was.

And that was about twenty-five pages ago. He understood your excitement with this story and he found himself lounging the way you always did. 

He had breezed through another five pages when you finally returned, wiping your hands on a dish towel, “Negan? What’re you doing?”

“The better question is, what’re you doing?” Negan countered.

“Dwight asked me to help him with breakfast,” you explained, “He did make a point that I should help out more around here.”

Negan frowned, “I’ll talk to him about that a little later. I was just um…reading this. You were right, Y/N.”

“Right about what?”

“It is relaxing,” Negan said, “I hadn’t realized that I’d gotten this far until you came in. I don’t know how you know me better than anyone does.”

“You just looked like you needed to relax,” you said. You came up to him, standing behind the couch to rub his shoulders, “So, why my book?”

“I had to know if it was as good as you said.”

“And?”

“When you’re right, you’re right,” Negan said, “How did I not know you were so smart?”

“Maybe you should’ve spent more time talking to me than just watching me with that big silly grin on your face,” you giggled, leaning forward and resting your chin on his shoulder. Negan tensed and you laughed even harder, “Yeah, I noticed. I just never said anything because I was waiting for you to be ready to make your move.”

“Why didn’t you just make a move?” Negan argued.

“Because it seemed like it’d be important to you to be the first one to make that first move,” you replied, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, “You wanna make your move now?”

“You want me to make a move?”

“Yes, make your move.”

Negan turned his head as you turned to face him. He grabbed your chin and gently kissed your lips. You smiled against his kiss and it made his heart race. He couldn’t believe that he’d waited so long to do this but he had no regrets. And it could only get better from here.


End file.
